Maddy Sparrow
by AJ-Sparrow
Summary: Sequel to Sunni Sparrow. Now that Jack and Sunni have their daughter in tow, will their life settle into the mediocrity of parenthood and middle age? Not with a little Sparrow to keep them busy.
1. Retelling a Lifetime of Stories

CHAPTER ONE: RETELLING A LIFETIME OF STORIES

The mansion that rose at the end of the cobblestone drive threw the young man with a notebook into awe. He gulped and straightened his tie before continuing up toward the porch. There was an old woman, back straight and eyes clear, sitting on a rocking chair studying him as he approached.

"Mrs. Mason?" he asked, sticking out a hand for her to shake. The old woman studied it before finally accepting. She had an unusually strong grip for an elderly woman. "I'm Peter O'Malley, we spoke earlier?"

She nodded. "I remember."

Peter nodded awkwardly and took a seat across from her on the porch.

"Who told you to come to me?" she asked after a moment of silence. She was studying something in the distance.

"My professor at the university," he swallowed. "Professor John Turner, Jr."

A faint smile appeared on Mrs. Mason's lips and she turned her full attention to the young man. "Is that so? And you trust his judgment?"

"His grandparents, William and Elizabeth Turner, were actually associated with pirates. They lived in Port Royal before it disappeared. I have great faith that he knows what he is talking about."

Mrs. Mason inclined her head, agreeing. "Did he tell you how he knows me?"

Peter shook his head. "He said I should find out for myself. It will help my research skills for this thesis on pirates."

"John Jr. is my great nephew," she told him. "His grandmother, Elizabeth and my mother were sisters."

Peter knitted his eyebrows and thought hard for a moment. Soon after, his eyes widened. "Then that would make you- you're, you're Jack Sparrow's daughter."

Mrs. Mason extended her hand toward him again and introduced herself, "Madelyn Marie Jacquelyn Sparrow Mason."

It took Peter O'Malley near a full minute to recover. He sputtered around before finally opening his notebook and pulling out a pen. "Mrs.-Mrs. Sparro- I mean, Mrs. Mason. Do you mind telling me about your life?"

Maddy smiled. "Not at all young man, not at all."


	2. In the Beginning

CHAPTER TWO: IN THE BEGINNING

It was two in the morning. Sunni just fell asleep no more than an hour ago. It had been a long night, trying to get Maddy to fall asleep. She had been out on the deck, walking up and down with her daughter wrapped in a blanket as she bore the cold in a nightgown. Now, she was back in her warm bed, with her husband's strong arms around her, and she was asleep.

Until a piercing shrill cry broke the silence.

Sunni moaned, but refused to open her eyes. Instead, she gently elbowed Jack. Jack grunted and mumbled, "Th' baby's hungry."

"No, she ain't, I just fed her," Sunni answered, eyes still closed. "She wants you."

"Luv-" Jack tried to protest.

"Jack, please," Sunni cried, making the puppy dog face for Jack, while her eyes were still closed. "I need sleep, please, sweetie."

Jack sighed and pushed himself up off the bed. His daughter was lying on her back in the crib, fists curled in balls, wailing for all she was worth. Leaning down, over the crib, he picked her up and walked outside the room, rocking her.

Once in the cool, night air, Maddy immediately quieted down. Jack sighed, and shook his head. "Is this all ye wanted, luv? Just to see th' ocean?" He smiled. "Then ye're definitely my little girl, ain't ye?"

The next day, Jack was not up at sunrise to take over the helm, which was very unusual, unless he had been drinking. Sunni was also no where to be found. Anamaria and Gibbs ducked their heads in their quarters, only to see them both asleep, nearly dead to the world. Maddy was gurgling happily in her crib. It had been no more than a week since the crew of the Black Pearl had left Port Royal with their captain escaping the noose once again.

"They're exhausted," Ana commented.

"Maybe we should do somethin' fer them," Gibbs suggested.

"Like give 'em a weekend off?" Ana asked with a smile.

"How we gonna do that?" Gibbs asked. "Jack is completely paranoid if is his daughter isn't within his sight, and Sunni's attached to her all th' time."

An evil grin appeared on Ana's face and she motioned for Gibbs to follow. Together, along with other members of the crew, they took Maddy and her crib from the captain's quarters. A few moments later, Jack and Sunni were awaken by the sound of pounding.

Jack rolled over and moaned. "What in th' bloody 'ell is that?" he demanded, throwing a forearm over his eyes to shield from the sunlight.

Sunni pushed herself up and looked around, her eyes squinted. "Someone's poundin' on our door," she muttered.

"Bleedin, no-good, sonofa-" Jack muttered, throwing his covers back and marching toward the door. He gripped the doorknob, turned it and threw all of his weight into it, but the thing didn't move. He knit his eyebrows and pushed again. Again, nothing.

"What in God's name," Sunni asked, getting up to try the door herself. Nothing happened.

Jack pounded on the wooden surface with his fist. "What th' hell is goin' on out there?"

"Oh, nothin' of any great consequence, Cap'n," Gibbs answered, pulling a nail out of his pocket and continued to pound the boards across the door. "We're just makin' sure ye can't get out, that's all."

Jack frantically pounded. "Yer organizin' a mutiny?"

The sound of Anamaria's laughter reverberated through the door. "No, no, nothin' like that, Cap'n, nothin' of th' sort. We jest figured you an' th' missus could use a little alone time."

"Alone time? What are you talking about?" Sunni demanded.

"Well," Gibbs answered, "Ye an' Jack are like th' walkin' dead, what with takin' care of Maddy an' all. An' I can tell by Jack's recent surly temperament that he hasn't received any- ahem- hot, sweet, lovin' in a long time-"

"Mr. Gibbs!" Sunni screeched.

"So," he continued on, "We took Maddy and locked ye in here for th' weekend."

"Maddy!" Jack and Sunni cried at the same time, and turned to where her crib was supposed to be. The spot was vacant.

"Now, now," Anamaria placated them, "No need ta worry about little Madelyn Marie. We'll take good care of her. You two just need some time to rest, relax, and," she chuckled, "do other things."

"What are we ta eat?" Jack demanded.

"Look at your desk, Cap'n. We provided ye an' Ms. Sunni ample provisions."

The two turned on their heals to examine the desktop, which was indeed full of food. They had enough food to feast for the next two days.

"But what if ye have trouble with Maddy?" Sunni asked through the door.

"There's going to be no trouble at all. We'll take good care of th' little Sparrow, savvy?" Ana shouted back.

"If even a hair on her head is harmed in any way-" Jack threatened.

"Aw, Jack, ye know Maddy's like a niece to me. I wouldn't let a thing happen to her. Now just relax an' enjoy yourself, savvy?" Gibbs called, walking away from the cabin.

Sunni and Jack pounded on the door for a few more minutes, but their protests were ignored. Sunni plopped down on the bed with a huff. "I can't believe we were outsmarted on our own ship," she crossed her arms.

"Outsmarted my ass," Jack muttered. "Havin' yer door nailed shut does not count as being outsmarted."

Sunni sighed. "Well, ye want some breakfast?"

"Sure," Jack shrugged. "I'll look for a way to get us out of here."

While Sunni was preparing a breakfast of fruits and breads, Jack searched the room for loose boards, looked in the washroom for a secret door, and then tried Maddy's room, but found no way out. He worked back into the bedroom to re-canvas the area, but he found himself becoming distracted.

Jack's eye wandered from the grain of the wood to Sunni's bottom as she bent over to pull out two plates from the bottom shelf of their cabinet. He blinked and studied her slim body as she stretched upwards for the cups on the top shelf that she could barely reach. The fabric of her white nightgown grasped her body deliciously. To Jack's pleasure, he also noticed that the fabric was becoming so worn that it was practically see-through.

Her long blond locks hung in natural waves that bounced around as she gathered their breakfast. Jack was mesmerized. He just could not stop looking at her. He swallowed audibly when she turned, revealing her straining breasts spilling over the nightgown just a little. He noticed that since her pregnancy, her breasts were the only thing that did not return to normal size.

"Jack?" Sunni was saying. "Jack?"

He snapped out of his stare to find his eyes met with her sea green orbs. "What? Sorry."

"You were staring," she pointed out.

"Sorry, I'm just hungry," he said.

Sunni nodded and then turned back to the table to set out the food. Jack crept up behind her and scooped her up in his arms and deposited her on the bed with a thud.

Sunni laughed, "I thought you said you were hungry."

"For you," he growled, nibbling on her neck.

"That's a terrible line," she chuckled.

Jack moaned, "Do you know how long it's been, Sunni?"

Sunni trailed her hands up his back and then down his chest. "We've been so busy and tired with the baby," she said, teasingly running her hands toward his trousers.

"I've just had a good night's sleep," he told her, molding her breast with his hand. "I'm not tired anymore."

He attacked her with the fervor of a man imprisoned for years. His lips pressed against hers, striking his tongue possessively in her mouth, and licking up her taste. Sunni immediately responded, tugging off his shirt, and running her hands appreciatively over his bare chest. She ran her tongue over his newest tattoo, the one for Maddy. A low growl escaped from his chest and he crawled closer to his wife. Sunni scooted back farther on the bed, pulling her nightgown over her head as she went.

"Okay, Captain," she whispered, now naked beneath him. "Show me what ye got."

A mischievous smile played on Jack's lips as he leaned down and took his wife.

Anamaria smiled as she and Gibbs walked by the captain's door. Through the wood, she could already hear moans and bed springs. "Sounds like they're takin' our advice," she said to Gibbs.

Gibbs stopped to listen. Soon, a few more crewmembers surrounded the door. They knew of Jack's foul mood as of late, and knew the reason, as well. They knew the current events would do a lot to reconcile his mood.

"Let's set sail for Nefari," he ordered the men. They had been heading in that direction since leaving Port Royal.

Jack had had a house built for his family for vacations, holidays and other times they weren't sailing. Sunni had insisted on something small and simple, but Jack was never one to be understated. Though neither Jack nor Sunni had seen it yet, the house on the secluded side of the island of Nefari was three stories high and had a cellar full of secret hideaways for swag. It was furnished simply, but was large enough to hold a number of the crew when they decided to stay with the captain and his family. The backyard would soon have a swing set built by the crew. Jack planned on keeping a couple of employees to keep the house up while they were gone.

Mr. Gibbs smiled while cradling his niece at the helm. They were only two days away from the island, giving the Captain and his wife plenty of time to catch up on . . . sleep.


	3. A Few Months later

CHAPTER THREE: A Few Months Later. . .

Jack smiled faintly as he turned the wheel of his ship a few degrees. For once, he wasn't smiling simply because he had his hands on the wheel of his magnificent Black Pearl. He was smiling because he could hear the melodic laugh of his daughter as she crawled after a small creature. Jack wasn't so sure picking up a cat in Marcellus was such a good idea, but Sunni was so insistent that he gave in. Now he was happily watching his daughter.

The family had just embarked on the first sailing journey since arriving at Nefari to examine the new house. Sunni had nearly fainted upon seeing her very own house- complete with furniture, pots and pans, and nearly anything else she needed to keep her family sheltered, fed, and entertained. They spent nearly two months at the house, moving things around, buying what little items needed to complete the house, and getting acquainted with their home on land.

Sunni, too, was keeping watch over their toddler on the deck of the Pearl. She never let her eyes leave Maddy when she was above deck. Her little overalls were collecting dirt and water as she crawled after the little kitten, but Sunni only smiled.

Maddy stopped crawling when she caught sight of her father up at the helm. Her eyes lit up and she fell on her diapered bottom. Then, she pushed herself up on her bare feet, and unsteadily took a step toward the helm.

"Jack!" Sunni screamed. "Jack!"

Jack quickly tied up the wheel and ran to the railing of the deck, thinking something was terribly wrong. He peered down on the lower deck where his wife and daughter were. Sunni, however, was smiling, jumping and pointing toward the steps. Jack's eyes swung to the steps and saw his daughter on her feet, wobbling, but walking, nonetheless.

"She's walking!" Sunni squealed.

Jack ran down the steps to the lower deck. Maddy squealed just like her mother when she saw her father, the object that she was after. She started running, but fell hopelessly on her butt before pushing herself up and trying again. Jack laughed, a deep, resounding sound and picked his daughter up when she reached him. She immediately grabbed onto one of his braids and gave him a sloppy, wet kiss.

Sunni was soon at their side, laughing. "I think it is official," she said. "She's a Daddy's girl."

"No doubt about it," Jack laughed.

"Jack Sparrow, you spoil that child," Anamaria accused him, walking past, wiping her hands on her pants.

Sunni only smiled, knowing that everyone, even Ana, spoiled her daughter and loved her dearly. After regaining her strength from giving birth to her daughter, Sunni returned to her chores on the Pearl, meaning the crew members often looked after Maddy. Sunni couldn't count the number of times she would happen to walk in the crew's quarters to find whoever was watching Maddy asleep in a bed with her daughter asleep on his chest, as well. Or the number of times she walked past Mr. Gibbs as he tried to teach the young girl to say his name. And Perch would often be spotted with Maddy on his knee as he told her stories of a great many places that she would visit.

Jack, however, hoisted his daughter a little higher on his hip and proceeded to the helm where the two would spend their time when he was watching her. Sunni knew Maddy would be capable of steering the ship herself by the time she was five or six because of the lessons Jack was already giving her when she couldn't even understand him.

"Okay, Maddy m'luv," Sunni could hear him saying as they walked off. "Do ye remember which side of the ship is th' starboard side? We were talkin' about this yesterday . . ."

"Sails on th' horizon!" the lookout called from the eagle's nest. "It's a merchant ship, Cap'n. Sailin' low in the water."

A feral grin slowly appeared on Jack's face. It had been a while since the Pearl had attacked- all hands were slightly weary of attacking with their new "niece" onboard. Jack was extremely thankful for their caution, but he knew everyone was itching for action.

"Prepare the guns! Men to stations!" he called, surprising them with orders to stand ready to attack. They let out a cheer and hastily followed orders. "Perch," he said, his voice lowered. "I want you to find Sunni and Maddy and take them to the galley at the center of the ship."

"And if Sunni wants to take up a sword and fight?" Perch asked, knowing full well that she would.

"Convince her that her job is to protect and watch Madelyn Marie," Jack said, his voice full of conviction.

"Aye, sir."

Sunni sat dejectedly in the galley at one of the eating benches. She had put up quite a fight to stay aboveboard, but in the end, she knew she had to watch over Maddy. She didn't mind being with her daughter, but she hated missing out on the action.

Sunni was now twenty years old. Her family, including Elizabeth and the Governor had it in their minds that by the time Sunni became a mother and gave birth to her daughter, she would 'grow up' and become more of a traditional lady. However, at the moment, she was swinging a sword around, bored with her orders.

"I know you want to be up there fightin' as well," Sunni said to her daughter. Maddy was settled into a small cradle that Sunni could easily carry around.

Suddenly, the Pearl fired a warning shot at the opposing ship, the canon making a loud boom. Maddy's sea green eyes welled up and she opened her mouth to wail in fright. Sunni sprinted to her daughter and scooped her up. "Oh, baby," she swayed around, softly singing to her daughter. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me . . ." Maddy calmed down at the sound of her mother's voice. Soon, she was even smiling at the goofy song.

Sunni set Maddy back down in her cradle and began twirling around, singing, "We pillage and plunder and . . ." she frowned, temporarily forgetting the words, "da da da daaa . . ." her feet began moving, snapping on the wooden planks as she danced around. Maddy was now giggling and smiling. "And really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho!" After twirling, twisting and dancing to her own forgotten words of the pirate song, Sunni began again, remembering a few more words and making up a few more dance moves. She blew on Maddy's belly and threw herself into a spin, "Drink up me hearties YO HO!"

"So I take it you two stayed busy?" Jack asked, interrupted Sunni's spin.

Sunni shrieked, startled, jumping backwards. Jack was leaning on the door frame, sweaty, a little bloody and grinning like a fox.

"Jack Sparrow, you scared the crap out of me!" She looked her husband up and down. "I take it we won?"

"I think we can officially return to pirate duties while keeping Maddy safe," Jack told her.


	4. Four Years later

CHAPTER FOUR: Four Years Later. . .

"C'mon, Papa! Don't hold back! Give me everythin' ye got!" Maddy cried, holding out her wooden sword. Her dark hair whipped in the wind.

Jack smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "I'll hurt ye, darlin'," he teased her.

"'Cause yer th' greatest swordsman in the world!" she thrust her sword into the air. "An' I ain't even competition fer ye, am I?" she asked, whipping her sword around.

"Soon you'll be better'n me, Maddy," he said, returning to the starting stance.

"Uncle Gibbs," Maddy called, pulling the old man from his chores. "Fight Papa, he needs real practice."

Gibbs shook his head, "I don't think so, little lady. I know from many years of experience not to cross blades with yer father."

Maddy pouted. "C'mon, Uncle Gibbs, I want some entertainment."

The metal zing of a sword being unsheathed drew everyone's attention. Sunni was standing in a doorway, sword drawn, with an evil smile on her face.

Jack straightened up and smiled. "Now, luv, it's been many years since ye've used one of those. Ye think it wise?"

"Mommy, ye can't use a sword," Maddy cried, leaning back on Mr. Gibbs.

Sunni's smile widened and she tossed a real sword to her husband. Jack dropped his wooden one and caught the real one. They both took a fighting stance. Sunni advanced on him first, feigning, just to get the feel back.

"C'mon, luv," Jack taunted her. "Ye need more'n amateur moves to beat me."

He ran at her, sword swinging and the metal clang soon sounded as they fought. Sunni was a little rusty, but it all came back to her. She enjoyed the loosening of her muscles and sweat on her brow as she fought Jack, move for move. Maddy watched in excited amazement as her mother gave her father a run for his money. He was breathing heavily and sweating, just like Sunni. The danced around, drawing a crowd by the rest of the crew. Soon, coins flew out of pockets as bets were made and wagers drawn. Gibbs hoisted Maddy onto his shoulders so she could see properly as her parents went round and round.

"C'mon, Jack," Sunni panted. "I been doin' this since I was nearly a foot tall. No need ta hold back."

"I've got a lifetime of experience on ye, darlin', ye'd beg me ta hold back once I let loose."

Sunni laughed and spun out of the way of his sword before counterattacking. It was almost like watching a ballet; only the crowd was jeering and shouting.

At one point, Jack was able to pin Sunni against the mast with her hands and sword above her head. He smirked down at her. "Looks like yer in a tight spot, luv," he said.

Sunni leaned forward and kissed him passionately, and used that as a diversion to duck under his arms and away from the mast. Jack whipped around to face her. "Ye cheated," he accused.

Sunni shrugged. "Pirate."

And again, they fought. Sunni, seeing an opportune moment, whacked Jack's wrist with the dull side of her blade, making his hand go numb and drop his sword. Soon after, he found himself on the floor of the ship with a blade pointed at his throat.

Sunni was hovering over him, panting for breath, but smiling. "I think I still got it," she told him in between huffs. She tossed her sword away and offered him a hand up.

Jack took her hand and pulled her down on top of him, saying, "I let ye win, luv."

Sunni laughed as she fell on Jack's chest. He wrapped an arm around her waist so she couldn't get away. "I beat ye fair an' square," she said.

Jack just laughed, gold teeth glinting in the sun. He reached his neck upwards and kissed her. The crew yelled some catcalls, but Jack, while still kissing Sunni, waved them away with his free hand. Maddy watched, still on Gibbs' shoulders, as her father picked her mother and headed to their cabin. She sighed.

"Why do they always do that?" she asked Gibbs. "What do they do in there?"

Gibbs choked on his own saliva, while Ana laughed. "Maybe… maybe we'll save that subject for when you're older," the old man told her.

Madelyn Sparrow was growing up beautifully on the Black Pearl. She was surrounded by pirates who were like her family and loved her more than anything. Maddy Sparrow was the apple of everyone's eye on the ship. She had the adventurous spirit of her parents.


	5. The Story Actually Begins

That's right, I finally began posting the sequel! I even have a couple of reviewers already! Woo-hoo! Well, the last few chapters have just been a little character building and laying some background. From here on out, it will be a continuation of Sunni's, Jack's, and of course Maddy's life! PS, reviews are greatly encouraging and appreciated!

CHAPTER FIVE: THE STORY ACTUALLY BEGINS

The Black Pearl sailed smoothly into Tortuga, coming to a stop at nearly full dock. Sunni joined her husband at the helm as men scurried about to get ready for their two days of leave. "Looks like a busy weekend at Tortuga," she said.

Jack nodded in agreement. "It's nearly Harvest celebration, th' streets are full."

"Maddy's gonna want to come with you, ye know."

Jack chuckled. "I know, I know. But ye can handle her fer a few hours while I do a little tradin', right?"

"Ye owe me, Jack Sparrow," Sunni smiled, knowingly.

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Papa!" a high voice cried out, dodging bodies and bounding up the stairs. "I wanna go with you this trip! Please! I'm old enough this time."

"You're only two months older'n th' last time we were here, Maddy, m'luv," Jack grinned, knowing the argument that would ensue.

"How am I ever going to take over th' Pearl when I'm older if ye never let me learn what ye do?" Maddy cried. She could argue as well as her mother.

"Doll, yer four years old. I think ye got plenty of time fer learnin', eh?"

Madelyn was finally talked into staying with Sunni for the day while she ran errands for the ship. Jack handed her a heavy bag of coins, made sure she had her cutlass and hidden pistol attached to her thigh, then gave his wife a kiss and sent her off. Sunni and Maddy were safe alone in the streets of Tortuga; nearly everyone there knew who they were. By the time the crew was released for the weekend, they would be milling around Tortuga and there would be plenty of them around to keep an eye on the Sparrow women.

By suppertime, Jack was back at the Pearl to join his wife and child for a dinner out on the town. Maddy and her mother, of course, were back, too, but Jack only found his young girl playing on the deck with Gere. He was teaching her how to play jacks.

"Papa!" Maddy cried upon seeing him. "Look what Mommy bought me in town!"

Jack inwardly winced, already anticipating stepping on the sharp jacks late at night. "Great, doll. Where's yer mother at?"

Maddy frowned. "Well, she got spooked."

Jack lifted a brow. "An' why's that?"

"I don't know," the little girl shrugged her thin shoulders. "We were havin' a good ol' time in the marketplace, an' after we came outta the post office, she seemed real pale and scared-like."

Jack looked to Gere, who only shrugged, and continued playing the game.

"She's in th' cabin," Maddy said, no longer worried about her mother, but concentrating again on the game, eyes narrowed, tongue sticking out.

Jack strode to the cabin to find Sunni.

"Maddy said you got spooked," he greeted her.

Sunni jumped from the bed, pulled her husband all the way in the cabin, and closed the door. She held up a letter. "It's from Father."

Jack knit his eyebrows. "Is everyone all right?"

"Yes, yes, no one is ill, but it's worse?"

"I'm not sure I'm followin', darlin'."

"We, as in you, me, and Maddy, have been invited to the Swann mansion for Harvest celebration dinner. Declining will be considered a personal insult, and Will is on his way to Tortuga as we speak to persuade us to come."

Jack frowned. "I'm wanted in Port Royal. They'll hang me."

"Apparently, you've been granted a temporary clemency," Sunni handed him the letter. "Father wants desperately to see his youngest daughter and only granddaughter."

"But not his favorite son-in-law?" Jack smiled.

"How can you joke?"

"Sunni, calm down, calm down. If clemency is truly granted, then I see no reason why a trip to Port Royal isn't a good idea!"

"What? Have you been drinking?"

"Of course. But not more'n pint. Deep breaths, luv. Ye look ready ta faint."

"I am ready ta faint!" Sunni exclaimed. "Can't you see the reason?"

Jack frowned. "Ye ashamed of yer family, luv? Don't ye think me and Maddy are good enough ta meet th' great Gov'nor?"

Sunni strode purposefully up to Jack, and looked straight up into his eyes. "I oughta smack ye for even thinkin' that, ye big jerk," she said, her voice low.

Jack, realizing when he pushed his wife too far, or terribly misunderstood, placed his hands on her shoulders, hoping to appease her. "Of course. Don't know what I was thinkin'."

"Ye weren't thinkin', that's what!" she exclaimed. "I love you and Maddy more'n anythin' in th' entire world, ye dope, an' I would happily show ye off to th' Queen of England!" She flung her hands up in the air and turned to march away from Jack.

Again, Jack frowned and swaggered after her in usual gait. "Then I'm not really sure what is goin' on here, luv-"

"Jack, the last time we were in Port Royal, you were nearly hung! Must I remind you of that terrible ordeal?"

Jack's face fell considerably. That particular experience was extremely rough on his wife, and he knew her sensitivity to it.

"Okay," Jack swaggered closer to her, still hesitant in case she was going to smack him. "Why don't we wait till Will gets here, eh? Then he can tell us what it truly goin' on."

Sunni chewed on her lip for a moment before giving in. "I suppose that sounds reasonable."

"Ah! For once, th' woman wants ta be reasonable!" Jack teased her, throwing an arm around her waist.

"When do you think Will ought to arrive?" Sunni asked, looking up at Jack.

"Uncle Will!" Maddy's voice proclaimed from outside the cabin.

Jack just looked down at his wife and said, "Uncanny, isn't it?"

Sunni growled and marched outside the cabin. Upon seeing Will, she held the letter in his face and demanded, "What is the meaning of this?"

Will winced, having anticipated this to be her response. "Now, listen, Sunni-"

"No, you listen, Will!" She yelled.

Will lifted an eyebrow and looked over Sunni's head at Jack. Jack only shrugged and shook his head.

"I agreed ta visit Father, an' I have! I've come to see him, I've done my duty. However, don't think I haven't noticed bloody Norrington snooping around the moment I set foot in town! He puts watches out all over the beaches, just looking for the Pearl! I have ta ride in carriages all th' way from Nilport to Port Royal, just so the Commodore doesn't get to Jack! I hate carriages!"

"Sunni, the Pearl can sail right into port with a white flag o' truce and all the soldiers will be ordered to stand down-"

"An' what proof do we have-"

"Sunni, you'll be on board. They will not fire on a ship carrying the governor's daughter."

"An' when we arrive at th' docks? What guarantee do I have Jack will not be taken, then?"

"You have the Governor's word."

"It's not good enough!"

Will sighed and turned. He motioned someone forward. A few crewmembers helped a very pregnant Elizabeth forward.

"Are you SERIOUS!" Sunni screamed. "You're shittin' me! Will, you brought Elizabeth, seven months pregnant with your second child all th' way down ta bleedin' Tortuga just to convince me to come to a damned stupid dinner party! What the hell is everyone thinking! Is anyone thinking? Does everyone have their heads up their asses? This is ridiculous!" Sunni threw up her hands and stomped away from the crowd.

Maddy tugged on the hem of her father's long coat. "Papa, will I be able to swear and yell like Mommy when I'm older?" she asked hopefully.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "I only fear, m'luv. I only fear." He turned to Liz and stepped forward to kiss her cheek. "'Ello, luv. Ye look radiant."

"Thank you, Jack."

"Where's Johnny?" Maddy jumped excitedly.

"He's waiting for you at the helm," Will smiled.

Maddy took off.

"Will you take me to my sister so I can convince her that this is safe?" Elizabeth asked, turning back to Jack.

Once Jack had picked the lock to their bedroom, he ushered Elizabeth in. Sunni whipped around on them. "I can never have any privacy on this damn ship! You can pick all th' damn locks!"

Jack only smiled. "Listen to Elizabeth, savvy?" he leaned down to kiss her on her nose, only smiling when she glared at him.


	6. Going to Port Royal

CHAPTER SIX: GOING TO PORT ROYAL

"How in the world did you convince Sunni to come to Port Royal?" Will asked, carrying his son on his back.

"A little sisterly advice," Elizabeth shrugged.

"Where's yer mother?" Jack asked, striding down the deck, stopping at his daughter still playing jacks.

Maddy looked up and pointed to the railing.

Jack knit his eyebrows and looked at the railing, then back at his daughter. Finally, it registered and he ran to the edge. "Caitlyn!" he yelled when he saw her in the water. "What in th' hell are ye doin'?"

"I'm cleanin' the hull!" she yelled back, diving under again.

"Dammit," Jack muttered, throwing his jacket and hat to the floor. He hauled off his gun and sword and then dove overboard.

Gibbs started at the splash. He looked around the deck for Jack or Sunni, but only saw Maddy sitting frog-style on the deck. "Maddy?"

"Papa jumped overboard after Mommy."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and went back to his chores.

"Sunni," Jack growled, grabbing onto his wife's arm. "What is going on?"

"We're going to Port Royal," she sighed.

Jack slowly smiled, realizing Elizabeth had convinced her. "An' now yer mad cause ye let Liz change yer mind?"

"So I'm cleanin' th' hull."

Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and began hauling her to the rigging. "As much as I appreciate yer initiative, luv, now is not th' time ta be cleanin' th' hull. 'Sides, I got a new cabin boy fer that."

"You got a new cabin boy?" Sunni looked over her should at Jack as they climbed the rigging. "Why? Didn't think we needed one."

Jack only frowned. "I'm th' cap'n. I make th' decisions."

Now Sunni frowned, wondering what had riled him up suddenly. She shook it off as he put a hand on her butt and hoisted her up over the railing.

"Maddy, time to get ready. You're comin' ta town with me and Daddy. We're goin' for supper."

"Do I have ta take a bath?" she whined. "I'm not takin' one unless Papa does!"

Sunni looked at Jack, the grime not having been touched by his swim. "What?" he asked defensively.

"No bath tonight, but before we go to Port Royal, both of ye are getting a good scrubbin'. Now hustle, little lady, we're supposed to meet your aunt and uncle and Johnny in a half an hour."

Suddenly, Port Royal was only a day away. The visit to Tortuga had not lasted near long enough for Sunni's liking, and now she was only twenty-four hours away from a dinner party at her father's house with all of the town's richest and most elite citizens. The ones with the largest hooks on their noses, and the longest sticks up their asses.

"What's Mommy doin'?" Maddy asked her father across the table as he sipped some rum at lunchtime. Father and daughter were enjoying lunch in the cabin, alone.

"I think she might be lookin' fer enough soap to wash all the dirt off of both of us combined."

"Do we have that much on th' ship?"

Jack laughed out loud, a sound that made the young child smile.

"Papa?" Maddy asked again, once Jack resumed eating. "Do people in Port Royal really have sticks up their asses?"

Jack choked on his biscuit and sat up straight. "Who told you that?"

"Mommy."

Jack rolled his eyes. "An' I thought I was goin' ta be th' one teachin' ye all th' new words. No, m'luv, they don't literally have sticks up their –er, butts, it's a figure of speech meaning they're stuck up, savvy?"

"If the people are stuck up, why are we going?"

"Well, that's where yer Grandfather lives-"

"We're going to see Grandpa John?" Maddy asked, referring to Jack's dad in Europe.

"No, no, this is yer mother's dad."

Maddy frowned, as if this concept had not entered her mind. "Oh. How come I've never met him afore?"

"Well," Jack said slowly, "He don't exactly like Sunni being married to yer dad, ye see?"

"Grandfather doesn't like you?" she screeched, not understanding that at all.

Jack laughed again. "Not really. But he promised to be nice, so I'm goin' ta be on my best behavior. Just like I want you ta be, savvy?"

"But Papa-"

"I'm serious, Maddy. This is important to yer mother, an' she don't want people ta be lookin' down on you an' me. So that means no pranks, no swearing, no yelling, and no animals, savvy?"

"What about Sammy?" Maddy cried, referring to her cat.

"Sammy's got ta stay aboard th' Pearl, Maddy, darlin'."

Just then, Sunni flung open the cabin door, soap in one hand, and a wash clothe in the other. "Okay, Miss Madelyn Marie, your bath time has come."

"No!" Maddy cried.

Jack laughed at the horror on his daughter's face.

"Don't be laughin' too hard, Cap'n Sparrow," Sunni warned with an evil grin. "You're next."

A half an hour later, Maddy came running from the bathroom, wearing a clean under dress, and her hair was still dripping wet.

"Hold it, young lady!" Jack called. Maddy froze at the doorway. "Inspection," Jack ordered.

Maddy smiled and then crawled onto her father's lap. Jack studied her for a second before lifting her hand to inspect her fingernails. "All the dirt is gone from under these things," he mumbled. Then he checked behind her ears. "No dirt there." Finally, he checked her hair. "An' it looks like yer mother got all th' bugs outta yer rat's nest."

"Papa, I don't have bugs in my hair!" Maddy cried exasperated.

"Ye don't, huh? Must be my hair with th' critters," he said in mock seriousness. Madelyn giggled. "Okay, ye are free. But try an' keep clean, savvy? If not, Sunni'll make ye take another bath."

"Mommy already warned me," Maddy sighed and then scurried out the door.

"Oh, Jack?" Sunni's singsong voice came from the bathroom doorway.

Jack frowned and turned toward the voice. Sunni was dripping wet from her struggle with Madelyn, but still held a wash brush and soap in her hand. "I believe it's your turn," she told him.

Groaning, Jack pushed himself out of his chair and obligingly went to the bathroom.

Once he was naked in the tub, Sunni snatched the soap from his hand. "I don't trust ye ta wash properly," she said, lathering a cloth. Jack raised an eyebrow, but allowed his wife to bathe him. She sensually ran the cloth along his shoulders, but not-so-sensually scrubbed his forearms and hands. "I think th' dirt is embedded in yer very fingerprints," she muttered.

Jack just took some suds and stuck it on her nose.

"Yer worse'n yer daughter," Sunni finally broke down and smiled. The serious look disappeared from her face and she sighed. "I'm soaking wet," she said, unlacing her dress. "Maddy wanted ta play a lot more'n get clean."

"Ye look like ye lost th' game," Jack commented, studying her wet dress.

Sunni didn't say anything as she shed her dress and then her under dress. Jack swallowed audibly. "Wh-what are ye doin', luv?"

"I need a bath as well," Sunni told him, "and I can wash ye a lot better if I'm in the tub with you."

Jack smiled mischievously. "Is that so?"

"No funny business, Captain Sparrow," Sunni warned, but there was no venom in her voice. "We're not more than a few hours from Port Royal."

Jack, paying no attention to his wife's heeding, reached up and pulled her into the tub with a splash. Her stockings were only half way down her legs, so they came in as well.

"Jack Sparrow!" Sunni cried out as soapsuds flew everywhere.

"Come wash me, Mrs. Sparrow," Jack whispered, nuzzling her neck.


End file.
